Sonic X 2
by Spradic Zoom
Summary: Picks up where Sonic X left off. A romantic comedy with Tails and Cream as the main couple. Other couples will be revealed soon enough. Please give your opinion after reading the story. ***Currently Discontinued***


О╩©Hey guys! Spradic Zoom here, starting out my first series here in This is a romantic comedy set in the Sonic world, with Tails and Cream as the main, repeat, main couple. Anyway, check it out if you like cuteness, and please give your opinion of the chapter.  
A quick synopsis: This 1 chapter occurs during episode 72, in between the end of the final battle and returning home, so unless you've seen the whole anime, it might not make enough sense for you to follow. I guess I won't spoil any more. Here it is!

Sonic X 2 by Spradic Zoom

A spaceship drifted along the open galaxy. This monumental carrier, known as the Blue Typhoon, was now heavily battered for a fierce battle it had, against an evil clan, known as the Metarex. They have been searching feverishly for an essence called planet eggs, in order to rule, or even destroy the galaxy. Fortunately, they were defeated before such a fate could occur. A yellow-orange young fox now knelt on the hull of this massive ship. His name was Miles Prower, but everyone called him Tails. He was always known as the cute and smart kid that always had a smile on his face, but now he had anything but a smile. He openly sobbed on the chest of his best friend, a blue hedgehog named Sonic, the fastest thing alive. Why was he crying so forcefully? What else but love to spur such strong emotions. Their long battle didn't have casualties. They were forced to sacrifice a plant-like girl, Cosmo, Tails' love, and the only one who could stop the Metarex. In the control room, all of Tails' friends, and even some of his enemies witnessed his grieving. Sonic held onto him, trying to comfort him anyway he could. Tails continued, not able to speak, or even see properly anymore. All he had were his thoughts to look for.  
'Why did I have to kill her?' he questioned repeatedly in his head. 'Why did she... she have to die?' he had trouble keeping his thoughts clear now. 'Why can't the one I love stay? Why... why...' Tails trailed off in his mind. He was simply too weak, and slowly collapsed into Sonic's arms. Sonic carried his body, his fur drenched in his own tears, and marched slowly to his dorm. The rest of the crew followed in solace. Cream, a young and very nice rabbit, Amy, a pink hedgehog in love with Sonic, Chris, a young-looking, but actually adult human, Knuckles, a red echidna and Sonic's next best friend, Rouge, an adult spy bat who loves jewels, Shadow, the only one who rivals Sonic's speed, Espio, a chameleon ninja, Vector, a crocodile detective, and Charmy, a young and annoying bee, all in that order. The only ones who stayed was Dr. Eggman, an mad scientist bent on destroying Sonic, and his three robot minions, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun. Sonic laid Tails on his bed, covering him silently, while everyone else took a seat, having thoughts of their own.

Tails slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't where he was. He wasn't on the Blue Typhoon, or any of it's rooms. In fact, it didn't seem like he was anywhere. All he could see was white, white, and more white.  
Б─°Wh-where am I?Б─² He wondered out loud as he walked aimlessly across the seemingly infinite plane.  
Б─°Over here, Tails...Б─² a familiar voice echoed behind him. He quickly pulled a 180 and found himself facing a vague silhouette moving closer. Eventually, Tails was able to distinguish it's details, and he couldn't believe what he saw. A white and green dress, shiny green leaf-like hair, and rose buds decorated her beautifully.  
Б─°Cosmo?Б─² Tails blurted out finally. Cosmo simply waved hello. Tails rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. Б─°Am I dreaming?Б─² The wide-eyed fox asked.  
Б─°Well, kinda.Б─² Cosmo stated, trying to find the right words for it.  
Б─°But where am I?Б─² Б─°That doesn't matter. I'm just glad I could talk to you one more time.Б─² Б─°Me too!Б─² Tails' big grin showed. Б─°I always wanted to let you know... well... you know...Б─² Tails now remembered why he didn't tell her earlier, as a slight pink color broke out of his fur.  
Б─°That you love me?Б─² Cosmo finished his sentence, giggling at his bewildered expression. Б─°Let's just say it didn't take a psychic to find out.Б─² Cosmo now had a playful smirk on her face, Tails going full-on scarlet and turning away, only to whip back to face her.  
Б─°Wait! This means you could come back, right?Б─² He clutched her hands and moved closer. Cosmo suddenly looked worried. Б─°...Right?Б─² He repeated desperately. Cosmo looked down in sadness.  
Б─°I'm sorry, Tails.Б─² she whispered. Tails sunk his head and dropped his hands. Cosmo lifted his head by the chin, trying to lighten the mood. Б─°But don't worry. When you leave, you'll love someone else. I can feel it in you.Б─² Б─°Really?Б─² Tails asked, doubtful of what she just said. Б─°I bet you're just saying that to make me feel better.Б─² Б─°No, no. Honestly, that's why I wanted to talk to you so much.Б─² She motioned for him to sit down. As he did, Cosmo made a mystical movement with her hand, and a window sprung from apparently nowhere. Tails looked closely inside and immediately recognized his room. Upon further inspection, he noticed a yellow-orange young fox, sleeping on the bed, with all of his friends around him.  
Б─°That's... that's me! Wow!Б─² Tails was awed at this. Б─°And there's Sonic, and Amy, and Knuckles too!Б─² Б─°Who's that over there?Б─² Cosmo pointed to the figure next to the bed.  
Б─°Well, that's Cream, of course... right?Б─² Tails noticed something else now. Cream wasn't just standing or sitting like the others. She was kneeling next to him, holding his hand softly. He could swear he saw tears welling up in her eyes, grieving his loss right along with him.Б─°Is that really Cream?Б─² Tails could barely believe his eyes.  
Б─°I'm surprised you didn't notice her earlier.Б─² Cosmo said, knowing how Tails would react. Б─°After all, she so sweeeet and beauuuutiful.Б─² She continued, enjoying how Tails' hair stood on end. Б─°I could just picture you two in the sunset, holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes as your faces draw closer.Б─² She puckered her lips and made kissy noises in his ear, chuckling at his reaction. Tails, more out of subconscious than of free will, had to imagine it for himself. His cheeks quickly got pink, and reddened further by the second. Cosmo couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. The laughter snapped Tails back from his 'fantasy', and he suddenly felt ashamed. Б─°It's okay.Б─² Cosmo reassured him. Б─°I'm glad that you'll have someone else in your life. Don't let me stop you from being happy.Б─² she cupped his shoulder to show she meant what she said, and Tails managed a smile.  
Б─°I won't. Promise.Б─² He replied. He pulled a thumbs-up, and she returned it happily. She suddenly started to fade away. Б─°I'll always remember you!Б─² He shouted out before she was completely gone. The room was white again, and now began to fade into black. Tails simply stood and waited for whatever was next.  
Б─°I'll see you again, Tails.Б─²

Tails slowly opened his eyes, but yelped awake when he heard numerous shouts of joy.  
Б─°He's waking up!Б─² Cream shouted.  
Б─°Alright!Б─² Knuckles celebrated.  
Б─°It's good to have our captain back!Б─² Chris said.  
Б─°I told you he wasn't dead!Б─² Charmy gloated, immediately bonked on the head by Espio.  
Б─°It's about time!Б─² Dr. Eggman snarled out of the speaker. Б─°Now can we please go home!?Б─² Amy calmly tossed her hammer at the intercom, smashing it to bits. 'I guess that's a no.' He thought.  
Б─°Sorry about Cosmo.Б─² Amy said, but was soon shushed by Sonic.  
Б─°Amy! Ix nay on the LOSING COSMO... ay. Sonic muttered.  
Б─°Huh?Б─² Tails muttered, but was interrupted by Sonic, now holding his hand for comfort.  
Б─°How you doin, buddy? Sorry about what happened, but we'll be here if you need us!Б─² Sonic pulled his traditional thumbs up. Tails remembered that his friends don't know about his little 'out of body' experience. Б─°Actually, Sonic, I'm-Б─² Tails was once again interrupted by Sonic.  
Б─°I know!Б─² Sonic tried to act as dramatic as possible, and failed miserably. Б─°You must be devastated! Don't worry, we'll give you all the time you need!Б─² Tails wasn't feeling so good anymore.  
Б─°Yup! You could always talk to me!Б─² Amy offered.  
'Yeah... I was hoping this wouldn't happen.' he thought.  
Б─°Uh-huh, and we won't bother you in case you need alone time.Б─² Cream followed Amy's example.  
'Yeah... I was REALLY hoping THAT wouldn't happen.' Tails tried to find a way out of this.  
Б─°Thanks guys, but I feel a lot better now.Б─² He pulled off his own thumbs up to prove it. Б─°How about we all go home?Б─² He added before anyone could ask questions. There was a mutual agreement, and Tails fired up his trusty blue typhoon, heading back home.After going home, they all took a while to rest. Sonic, although he would've probably ran anyway, spent the majority of his time running from Amy's countless hugs.  
Б─°Come back here, Sonic!Б─² Amy's voice came out occasionally. Chris and Knuckles spent their time at Angel Island, with Chris asking questions about the legendary jewel that laid there, the Master Emerald, and his source of transportation. The chaotix team went back to detective work, although since Vector was too busy looking after Cream's overprotective mother, Vanilla, and Charmy was too busy pulling pranks on everybody he met, Espio was stuck with all the work.  
'I need a vacation...' Espio thought after looking at the mountain of paperwork waiting. Tails, after days of repairing the Blue Typhoon, finally decided to spend some time with Cream. It took all of ten seconds for him to see what Cosmo was talking about. Shadow, Rouge, and Dr. Eggman all left mysteriously, although everyone knew Eggman was busy cooking up trouble. And they all lived peacefully... at least until the next chapter.

Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed reading it, and MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOUR OPINION! Remember, the more people that actually care about this story, the more driven I'll be to write the next chapter. Well, see ya later! 


End file.
